Hardcore DEVO Live!
Soundtrack First Released: 2015 Tracks: 21 Label: US: MVD Audio (LP/CD) ::: MVD Visual (DVD/Blu Ray) Documentary Film : Mechanical Man Vimeo. "Devo Vice Clip from MVD on Vimeo" from MVD. Mechanical Man. film clip from Hardcore DEVO Live. - Clip linked to Vice Magazine com. : Auto Mo-down : Space Girl Blues : Baby Talkin Bitches : Fraulein : I Been Refused : Bamboo Bimbo : Beehive : Midget : Satisfaction : Timing Exercise/Soo Bawls : Stop Look And Listen : O NO : Be Stiff : Uncontrollable Urge RollingStone. (2014-12-16). "Watch Devo Go 'Hardcore' With Unhinged 'Uncontrollable Urge' Performance" by Angie Martoccio. From Shaker Films. : Social Fools : Jocko Homo Vimeo. "Hardcore DEVO Live_Jocko Homo" from Shaker Films. : Fountain Of Filth : Gut Feeling : U Got Me Bugged (Booji Boy) : Clock Out (featuring Alex Casale on bass) : (58 minutes) * 'Interviews with the surviving band members, as well as V. Vale and Toni Basil are interspersed into the performance. A "Concert-Only" (audio) option is available on the DVD and Blu-Ray releases' - Wikipedia Soundtrack Album : Track Listing :#Mechanical Man (6:00) :#Auto Mo-down (2:07) :#Space Girl Blues (2:01) :#Baby Talkin Bitches (2:42) :#Fraulein (3:45) :#I Been Refused (2:44) :#Bamboo Bimbo (3:50) :#Beehive (2:48) :#Midget (3:27) :#Satisfaction (4:01) :#Timing Exercise/Soo Bawls (3:59) :#Stop Look And Listen (2:45) :#O NO (3:00) :#Be Stiff (2:59) :#Uncontrollable Urge (3:42) :#Social Fools (3:20) :#Jocko Homo (5:18) :#Fountain Of Filth (4:14) :#Gut Feeling (4:13) :#U Got Me Bugged (Booji Boy) (3:10) :#Clock Out (4:54) Personnel DEVO *Gerald V. Casale bass guitar *Bob Mothersbaugh lead guitar *Mark Mothersbaugh keyboards, additional guitar *Josh Freese drums Additional Personnel *Brian Applegate bass guitar, "Midget". keyboards, "Bamboo Bimbo" and "Social Fools" *Alex Casale bass guitar, "Clock Out" Trivia * Robert "Bob 2" Casale came up with the idea for a Hardcore Live tour. The subsequent tour was dedicated to him after his passing. Jerry wished the tour was longer * "Recorded live on June 28, 2014 at the Fox Theater in Oakland, CA" * Fans who pre-ordered at PledgeMusic could access "photos, video, audio tracks, tour artifacts and more" as the project developed, including a digital download of the album on 2015-1-15, before it was available commercially PledgeMusic. Devo: Album/Concert Film:"Devo Hardcore Live!". Discogs. "Devo ‎– Hardcore Devo Live!" (File). Released in FLAC and MP3 formats * Cover art features Jerry in a mask * 2015-2-9 release of documentary film and soundtrack album in Blu-ray/DVD (region free) and CD/LP/Digital download formats * Director Keidra Bahruth was interviewed several times about this documentary project MusicFilmWeb. (2015-8-11)."Keirda Bahruth: Getting to Know Hardcore Devo" by Steve Karras. RockerZine. (2015-25-1). "Hardcore Devo Live! Our interview with Director Keirda Bahruth" by Keith Valcourt. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. (2015-6-6)"FILM SCREENING & INTERVIEW:". The film’s director Keirda Bahruth will be interviewed by Dr. Lauren Onkey following the film, and members are encouraged to share their DEVO stories and ask questions! CIMMfest. "CIMMcast: Audio Interview with Hardcore Devo Live! Director Keidra Bahruth". * A question and answer session took place after a showing at the Egyptian Theater in Hollywood, YouTube. "Devo Hardcore film discussion @ Egyptian Theater Hollywood Ca 1/17/15" uploaded by MrSlapyourmammy. and there was "another Q&A with Gerald V. Casale and Keirda Bahruth at the Roxie Theatre in San Francisco" YouTube. "Hardcore Devo Live - San Francisco Screening - 2/20/2015" uploaded by Elizabeth Evangelista. * Hardcore DEVO Live! was the "audience favorite" music documentary at the 2015 Downtown Film Festival L.A. (July 22-26) dffla.org. (2015-7-27). "DOWNTOWN FILM FESTIVAL L.A. ANNOUNCES 2015 FILM AWARDS". * Michael Pilmer uploaded more Hardcore Live tour video to ClubDevo com. References External Links : Hardcore Devo Live! (Master release) -- Discogs : Hardcore Devo Live! (Release group) -- MusicBrainz : Hardcore Devo Live! (Album review) -- AllMusic : Hardcore Devo Live! -- Wikipedia : MVD. Hardcore Devo Live!" "Product Assets" - [https://mvdb2b.com/s/DevoHardcoreLive/MVD6523D "Press"]. press links : Vimeo. "Devo Hardcore Live!" Trailer uploaded by MVD Entertainment Group. : YouTube. "Interview with Devo" uploaded by Highlight Media. 2014-6-30 Hardcore tour interview at the Belly Up Tavern in Solana Beach, CA.